Happy Endings
by mywonderwall
Summary: Chase Matthews has loved Zoey since he first saw her. Now three years later he is finally ready to tell her how he feels. But will she feel the same way. Set a year after spring breakup.


I awoke to the bright sunshine shining in my face while lying in bed listening to my self absorbed roommate's snores and random comments as he talks in his sleep. After a few minutes I get up and smile to myself in the mirror; today was a beautiful day and today was the day that I was going to tell the girl that I love how I feel about her. That girl went by the name of Zoey Brooks. I've loved her since the first day that I saw her and the rest is history and today was the day that she would hopefully become my girlfriend. I turned around and smiled at Michael as he walked in the room humming the melody of what sounded like Santa Monica. He turned around and gave me a weird look.

"Dude stop smiling at me like that it's creeping me out."

"Sorry, I'm just really happy."

"Why, wait I really don't want to know."

"I'm going to do it."

"Do what?"

"I'm going to tell her I love her."

"Who Zoey?"

"No Dana." I said sarcastically

"What you going to tell Dana?" Logan asked sleepily, but at the same time angrily.

"I wasn't going to tell Dana anything we were talking about Zoey."

"Oh, then in that case I'm going back to bed."

"Later sloth."

"Shut it Matthews." Logan said as he dove back into bed.

"Anyway, yeah so I'm going to tell Zoey how I really feel today and nothing or no one is going to stop me."

"Good for you man, I'm proud my little boy is all grown up." Michael said as he patted me on my head.

"Kay, um now you're freaking me out."

"I'm just happy because you've been a pathetic little love sick puppy for three years now and it's time Zoey knows how you feel that's all."

"Well, thanks for supporting me Michael I'm going to get ready."

With that I turned and walked out to take a shower when half way there I remembered I forgot my towel. But when I got back to my door it was sitting out side the door in a pile with my key sitting on top. I smiled and shook my head then went to go take my shower. When I got back to the dorm I got dressed in the best cloths I had and even put on a bit of cologne. I turned to Michael with a huge smile on my face.

"Well I do believe that I am ready."

"Go get 'em tiger."

"Do I look alright though? I mean how's my hair?"

"Same as it always is now go."

"But Mike?"

"No buts go!" Michael said as he pushed me out the door

"Oh and have fun. Buh-Bye now." He said as he closed the door.

I shook my head and slowly walked to the girls' dorm. Trying ever so hard to think of a good way to say 'I love you' since I do tend to mess up when it comes to her. God, I've loved her for so long I just wish I could hold her in my arms and kiss her and never let her go. But first I have to tell her and nothing is going to stop me. When I reached room 101 I stood and took a deep breathe to clam myself down before I knocked it was Saturday so Dana still might be sleeping and he didn't want to aggravate Dana if Zoey had already left because one time when I did that Dana got and open the door then started to throw stuff at him and not just pillows but phones and whatever else that was throw able eventually something hit my face and later I got a black eye. I didn't want to repeat that so I knock quietly and was relieved to her the voice of Zoey.

"Hold on just a second." She called as she answered the door. "Oh, Hi Chase you're early I didn't expect you for another thirty minutes."

"I woke up early and I didn't want to really face the wrath of Dana if you left already so here I am." I said smiling even though I wanted to smack myself.

"Well I'm almost done getting ready; I just have to do something with my hair. Do you want to come in?"

"Yeah sure, thanks."

I went and sat down on her bed and watched as she looked at herself in the mirror with that look on her face she has when she's thinking. Soon she grabbed a hair tie and put her hair in a pony tail. Then she turned to me with a confused face.

"Chase what do you like better up or down?"

"Well if you want my opinion they both look great, but I love it when your hair's down."

"Thanks, I think I will wear it down today." She said as she took her hair down and shook her head. Then she smoothed it out a little before asking. "So how do I look?"

"You look…beautiful."

"Why, thank you Mr. Matthews you sure know how to make someone's day so you ready to go."

"Yeah sure what do you want to go see?"

"I don't know what do you want to see?"

"Well, Thank You for Smoking looks good, V for Vendetta is supposed to be a great movie, maybe Scary Movie 4 if you want."

"Kay well I kinda want to go see Stay Alive if it's still out."

"What's with girls and scary movies all you end up doing is screaming and burring you face into the guy that your with?" _Not that I mind. _

"That's why I invited you and next time we go to a movie we'll go see one you want to see but right now I really want to go see this movie so please Chase can we go." She begged me putting on a puppy dog face as if she knew that I could never say no when she did that.

"Okay, fine but if it's other one of those stupid movies that are supposed to be scary then I end busting out laughing at the really stupid parts then it's your fault not mine if we end up getting kicked out."

"You're so critical I don't know why I invite you."

"You know I'm right scary movies today suck. Why do you think that they have movies that make fun of them?"

"Whatever Chase come on we're going to miss the starting time." She said as she started to drag me toward the theater.

"Okay, Okay I'm coming you don't have to drag me."

"Well if you'd hurry up then I wouldn't have to." Then she turned and smiled before she dragged me up to the ticket counter. "Hi, two tickets for Stay Alive please."

"That'll be a buck twenty miss." Zoey then started to dig through her purse trying to find the right amount before I grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Zo, its okay I'll get it."

"But you don't even want to see this movie."

"I don't care you want to that's all that matters to me and I have a job I kinda have the money for it you know?"

"Can you guys just pay and stop the mushy gushy stuff there's a line here you know?"

"Fine here your money can we get our tickets now?"

"Yeah have and enjoy your show." When we were out of ear shot of the ticket guy I leaned over and started to whisper in Zoey's ear about how rude that guy was when she pushed me playfully.

"Oh hush you weren't the perfect little angel yourself. He was just doing his job that's all I'm sure you know about that mister I have a job and I'm made of money."

"I didn't say that I just meant that I'm the guy I'm supposed to pay."

"In that case go get me some popcorn while I go find us a good seat."

Then with that she turned around and walked away. I got the popcorn and I few other things that I knew she'd like then walk into the room with two armfuls of food trying to find Zoey. After walking up and down the aisles a couple of times I found her sitting near the front reading the advertisements on the screen. I snuck up behind her and plopped her popcorn in her lap followed by a coke being put in the drink holder next to her right arm. Soon she looked up and smiled before patting the seat next to her. When sat down she turned her attention back to the screen as the lights dimmed and the previews started to play. I couldn't help but stare at her everything about her was perfect I sat there staring at her for what seemed like for ever until then first scary scene and Zoey jump about a foot in the air before throwing the chairs arm up and burring her head in my chest shaking madly as she wrapped her arms around my neck practically crying in fear. I did the only thing I could do by wrapping my arm around her waist and pulling her closer. Then I slowly lean over and kissed the top of her head affectionately then told her that the scary part was over and she could watch again. She looked up at me and smiled which made me feel some what better at least she wasn't scared anymore. Then she slowly reached up and kissed me on my cheek before resting her head on my chest. Though I was now turning I deep shade of red I kept my arm around.

The rest of the movie went pretty much the same way seeing as every time Zoey got scared I'd end up comforting her and soon the end credits started to role and the lights came back on. So seeing as it was time to go I got up and stretched before turning to Zoey who was still sitting in her seat smiling at me.

"So Ms. Brooks, do you want to blow this joint and go get some lunch or go back to your dorm for a little while?"

"Well, we ate already so maybe we can just go back to my dorm because I'm a little tired."

"Okay, let's go. All that screaming took its toll on you huh?"

"Yeah I think I'm going to take a nap when I get back to my dorm maybe meet up with you for dinner or something. Sorry we couldn't hang out longer."

"Hey don't worry about it I don't care dinners okay. Do you want to me to walk you back to your dorm I mean you don't look so good?"

"Yeah thanks that would be nice."

I grabbed her hand and helped her up and then we slowly started to walk her back to her dorm. I kept looking at her some what worried about her well being but all the while I was silently debating with my self whether to tell her right now and give her time to think or spring it on her during dinner and that might freak her out. But by the time we reached her dorm I had made up my mind.

"Well, I had a nice time Chase and I'll see you at dinner bye."

"Zo, wait I need to tell you some thing. Can I come in it won't take to long I promise?"

"Yeah sure what is it Chase?" she said as her eyes became filled concern.

"Zo, you know who much you mean to me, but I really need to get this off my chest its something that I've been keeping from you for a long time so can you just hear me out?"

"Chase I already told that I'm listening its okay you know you can tell me any thing. Now what's really bothering you?"

"Okay, do you remember that spring break that we all spent at Logan's place and his dad decided that that we were going to be part of a reality show and I stole your teckmate and you thought I was trying to cheat but I actually sent you a message that was supposed to be for Michael and I never got the chance to tell you what it said?"

"Yeah I remember, I thought we both agreed that it was best just to drop it?"

"Well I did try to tell you I was the one that sent the message that, and believe me I didn't mean to do this, sent your teckmate over the edge of the fountain and I was telling you what the message said. I want you to know what the message really said but it's… its kinda hard and, well… it said… the message said that, I love you Zo." I sat next to her and watched her eyes grow wide and she looked seemingly shocked, and then stunned. I didn't know what to do except I knew my heart was breaking every moment she didn't say anything.

"Chase I don't know what to say I mean this is so sudden."

"Well it's not for me, I'm just going to go bye Zo."

"Chase wait." She called after me but I was already out the door dejectedly walking out of the building not really caring where I ended up just wanting to be far away from everything and everyone I just needed to be alone so I could clear my head. Soon I heard the sounds of waves crashing on the coastline and could feel the salty breeze on my face I looked up at the deserted strip of beach in front of me and smiled it was cold out so everyone had retreated to the warmth of their own dorms, but they had no idea what they were missing the sun was setting and the sky was dancing with colors of reds, oranges, and yellows. Such a beautiful night, a great ending to a horrible day. I sat down on the soft white sand and stare out into the horizon thinking about nothing in practically then I felt someone sit next to me. I looked over to see Zoey sitting next to me.

"I thought I'd find you here."

"Go away I just want to be alone."

"Chase, I'm sorry are you mad."

"No, I'm not mad I just need some time to think that's all."

"Well, can I tell you something?" not looking up to meet her eyes. Afraid of what I might see.

"Yeah go ahead."

"I love you too Chase. I've loved you since last year I just didn't know if you felt the same way I guess I know now." Then I did what I've wanted to do since I met her I took her up in my arms and kissed her. Then after what seemed like an eternity we broke apart.

"You know I've waited a long time to do that. God I love you Zoey. Man it's so nice to say that you know."

"I love you too and yeah it is nice."

"So, does this mean dinner tonight would be are first date."

"I guess, but that's not for another hour or so. I think it's pretty comfortable here with you so let's just stay for a while."

"That's fine with me Zo."

Then she scooted closer to me and leaned her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her and rest my head on hers and watched as the sun slowly slipped below the horizon line. We stayed there like that till it was almost pitch black outside then walked back to her dorm clinging to each other for dear life and when we got to her dorm she gave me a long passionate kiss goodnight. When I reached my room I had a permanent smile on my face and it would stay there for a very long time. I guess we all get a happy ending sometimes.

**AN: Hello everyone this is a little one shot that I thought I'd write to see if I still could and to get back into the swing of things. So I hope you guys like it. If you guys could review this for me that would be nice. Thanks it's appreciated. **


End file.
